


The Towerling’s Pet

by ladydragon76



Series: Honorable Hostage [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: D/s, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: thundercracker, kink: sexual slavery, series: honorable hostage, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thundercracker was decently attractive amongst his own kind, but he was beautiful and exotic next to the Towerlings.  He could also make a slag-ton of creds for what was literally no work at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towerling’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Honorable Hostage  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker
> 
> **Warnings:** Sticky, BDSM, Pre-war
> 
> **Notes:** In Honorable Hostage, Thundercracker thinks an off-hand thought about his past as a Towerling’s pet Seeker. The Twin and Masq both read that and enabled me to do this bit here. Honorable Hostage will be posting on August 20th for SFBB.

Thundercracker looked up as he was led into the massive space. It was… a ballroom, of sorts, he thought. Tall crystal windows overlooked a terrace with a glittering view of the Towers. Fine and delicate cloths draped the walls in light pastels, and colored orbs of light peeped through. It was something out of a sparkling tale.

Well. Almost.

Thundercracker almost snorted to see the cage up high, suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room. He _had_ agreed to being locked in a cage, but only once per week and not for longer than two hours. He wasn’t as claustrophobic as many of his fellow Seekers were, but he didn’t want to be locked up too much. Not even in something as big as a normal berth room.

“This will be your main living space,” Pedestal said, gesturing expansively. “You’re to remain in here except when I personally come to remove you. Do _not_ leave with anyone else, I don’t care what they say to you, understand?”

Thundercracker nodded, still staring at the sheer opulence. “Yeah.” Primus. So this was how the super elite lived?

“Yes, master,” Pedestal corrected, a slight bite in his tone.

Blinking, Thundercracker looked down at the smaller noble. “Apologies,” he said, letting his voice rumble, knowing that was part of why he was chosen. “Yes, master. I understand.” He waved a hand at everything. “This is beautiful.”

Pedestal seemed appeased, and smiled. “I’ve had the cage added especially for you, but everything else was here. It’s been featured in _Design and Esthetics_. I’ll be holding quite the little soiree here in a few weeks. We’ll have to see to your training rather rigorously before then.”

“Yes, master,” Thundercracker murmured into the short pause, then followed Pedestal down the gold and jewel-inlaid steps to the ballroom floor. As he watched, the cage lowered -presumably on some transmitted signal from Pedestal- and Thundercracker saw the -he almost laughed- swing inside. What, was he a turbohawk? He bit back his disdain, knowing that this is what he’d signed on for. Some Seekers dove at the opportunity to be a Towerling’s pet, but all Thundercracker wanted were the creds. The payment had gone through on his account, so he’d cashed it out into cred chits, re-deposited half in a different bank in a fresh account -just in case the fragger tried to take the money back- and stuffed the other chits in his subspace for any emergencies that might occur.

He could now cover any possible emergencies he could dream up for the next vorn or so. Fragging nobles. He was going to do his time, then he was going home to help the winglets of Vos that were suffering starvation while this glitch and his fancy friends had enough to pay for the illusion of _owning_ another mech for nothing more than the pleasure of looking at him and occasionally touching him.

“Kneel,” Pedestal commanded.

Thundercracker obeyed, chin lifting for the band of jeweled platinum that was clasped around his neck. Pedestal hooked his fingers through the ring and tugged, pulling Thundercracker off balance so that his wings flared and a knee scraped forward on the ornate floor tiles. He knew enough to keep his hands down, but it was a near thing, and the desire to grab the little mech’s hands was strong.

“Mm… Good. I wasn’t sure it would be effective on such a large mech.”

Thundercracker schooled his features into neutrality. He was on his knees. A tug on his slagging neck would pull any mech off balance if he wasn’t braced for it. However, his _job_ was to be a well-behaved and submissive little pet. He could do it, and if he was caught being disrespectful, well, spankings could be fun too.

Pedestal released the collar, and paced off, saying, “I’ll do my best to be the one to feed you, but on occasion one of my servants will have to. I expect you to behave for them properly.” Thundercracker sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs since he hadn’t been told to stand. See? Good pet. “No biting, no interfacing, and no begging for treats. Don’t even speak to them, in fact.”

“Yes, master.”

Primus, even without wings he could see Pedestal preening. This was going to be so easy.

~ | ~

Life was not at all as easy as Thundercracker had expected it to be. It wasn’t that he had to do anything difficult or even truly demeaning, it was that he did _nothing_.

The most exciting thing to happen was when one of Pedestal’s servants would sneak him bookfiles when they brought Thundercracker’s morning energon. He would read them up in the cage where he could pretend he’d been lounging on the soft piles of pillows with the door open, then hide them in his subspace until he was able to make a new trade off.

The interfacing was the most lackluster slag he’d ever had, and he’d grown to maturity in an aerie full of clumsy youngling Seekers all trying to prove how gorgeous, sexy and graceful they were while falling terribly short of the mark. Thundercracker included. He’d never faked an overload before, never understood the point of doing such a ridiculous thing, but Pedestal’s drunken attempts to get him off were painful. He was embarrassed for the mech, so faked it to get it over with.

Then there was flying. He’d laughed at Pedestal’s suggestion of letting him fly with a leash connected.

All right, so the light wing flogging he’d taken for that had been interesting too, but _flying_ … with a _leash_? Primus, who was that stupid?

Never mind. Thundercracker knew the answer to that, and he was currently lowering the cage to the ground.

Thundercracker tucked the datapad away, and made his way to the bars at the open door.

“You never swing,” Pedestal pouted when he spotted Thundercracker.

“Would you like me to for you now, master?” Thundercracker asked. He wasn’t terribly fascinated by the swing. Sparklings and pre-flight younglings loved them, but once a mech could fly on his own, swings were paltry substitutes for the freedom of the sky.

“I want you to enjoy it.”

The cage bumped to rest on the floor, and Thundercracker moved back to the swing, optics remaining on Pedestal. He smirked a little, wings angling through the support bars. “Would my kind master like to sit on my lap as I swing?”

Pedestal’s optics darkened, and Thundercracker hopped up, kicking off to make the swing rock. At least if he was spiking he’d get something out of the interfacing, and yes, he was sure that was what was going to happen. Pedestal never showed up during midday unless he wanted to frag, so it was better that Thundercracker snag what little control he could while he had the chance.

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” Pedestal stepped into the cage, picking a graceful path over the pillows and cushions.

Thundercracker used his anti-gravs to slow so that he wouldn’t knock into the mech and smiled. “No, master. Just that swinging would be more fun if I could share it with you.”

Pedestal shivered at his voice, something that Thundercracker _did_ enjoy. It was always fun to _see_ one’s effect on another, and when sober, Pedestal wasn’t really as bad to deal with. It was when he was drunk with his little friends that his pawing and crawling all over Thundercracker was more disgusting than arousing.

Thundercracker stretched a leg down to stop the swing, pretending not to notice how Pedestal’s optics swept down it, then back up.

“Well, I’d be a poor master indeed if I didn’t indulge such a sweet pet.” Pedestal gripped the supports and pulled himself up to straddle Thundercracker’s lap. “This _is_ interesting.”

Thundercracker purred, deep and rolling, and leaned in to nuzzle Pedestal’s helm. “With my master’s permission, I’ll make it more interesting.” He leaned back just a little to get the swing moving. It pushed his hips up against Pedestal’s and he gave a soft sigh. If he’d learned anything, it was how to seduce while keying himself up enough to do what needed done. The idea of having the somewhat smaller noble’s trained and talented valve wrapped around him while he slowly rocked them to overload really wasn’t hurting his efforts either.

“You have my permission, dear pet.”

Pedestal’s panel clicked open, and Thundercracker could feel the heat of his array already. He retracted his own panel, spike extending. He still wasn’t used to the modifications, but Pedestal had paid for them and they were pretty. The blue light twisting and coiling around his spike had been tender at first, but a little self-service and exploration had helped with that, and now with the sensor nodes resettled, there was only pleasure.

Pedestal moaned at the sight, and he moved his hands from the swing supports to Thundercracker’s shoulders. “You are so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are, master.” The words were a habit, something Thundercracker knew was expected, but still managed to make sound sincere. He assumed it was his voice that let him get away with half-truths and insincerity. He had learned that if he used the right tone, Pedestal would just give him things even without asking. They were silly, expensive, and pointless, but one day Thundercracker would be able to sell them off and buy something he needed with the creds. One day, he’d be a good provider for a trine, and he and his mates would have a good chuckle over the time he let a crazy little noble convince him to inlay LED lighting on his spike.

Thundercracker refocused on the seduction, vents catching artfully as slim fingers wrapped around his spike. He leaned back again, letting his weight push the swing into a longer arc. Pedestal’s hand squeezed, but he wasn’t really the patient sort. Thundercracker’s spike was released, and in short order, Pedestal had lifted himself up, and impaled himself.

“Oh… Oh, yes.”

Thundercracker swung them. Back and forth, one long, slow thrust followed by a long, slow retreat. Again and again, until Pedestal clung, all but weeping for release. The soft lining of his valve squeezed and rippled as the calipers rolled down snug. Thundercracker could feel the lubricant slick on his thighs, his respiration cycled hard, and because he knew it drove Pedestal wild, almost constant, rumbling moans vibrated over the smaller mech’s audial.

Coherency and roleplaying the ‘master’ went right out the gilt crystal window. “Please! Primus, p-please! Oh! I n-need it! Nnngh… Oh _please_!” He lifted himself, bouncing in Thundercracker’s lap, but it wasn’t enough for either of them. “More! Please, darling, I need-” Pedestal broke off on a keening wail, legs tightening around Thundercracker’s waist. “More!”

Thundercracker let go of the swing, arms holding Pedestal close as he flew the short distance to his pile of pillows. It was graceless, but the little noble wasn’t the only one burning and aching for his overload. Thundercracker crouched and roll-flopped to his back against the cushions. He’d barely settled before Pedestal arched up, hands pressed to Thundercracker’s chest and hips grinding down hard.

His vents caught, and Thundercracker’s hands gripped the noble’s sleek waist as he roughly thrust a few more times. All the tension exploded free, charge whipping ecstasy across his sensornet, and whiting out his vision to static for a moment.

When he drifted down, Pedestal was draped over his chest, panting, trembling, his valve clenching and fluttering in aftershocks.

“Bad pet,” Pedestal said, panting. “I didn’t give you permission to overload.”

Thundercracker grinned. “Forgive me, master.” He adjusted his tone to sound just a _little_ hopeful. “I suppose you’ll have to punish me now?”

Pedestal gave a rare honest snort of amusement. “Later when I can stand.”

Thundercracker draped an arm over Pedestal’s back and purred, smiling wider as the mech shivered.

All right. So it was boring and tedious a lot, but it wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
